This Is The Isle of Berk
by dbear851
Summary: Adelyn is a grumpy teen who seems to hate everything. Especially kids movies. But when her mom unesxpectantly disappears in the forest and she goes looking for her, Adelyn hits a tree and goes out cold. She finds herself on Berk, and for some reason things seem familiar.


This Is The Isle of Berk

I was on my way to my grandmothers for a family get together. All my cousins were younger than me so I thought to myself _this is going to be stupid_.

I just knew that I would be stuck with them in the livingroom watching some kids movie while the adults talked in the other room. Plus, I had no phone. So in my 14 year old mind, life sucked.

We arrived at my grandmothers victorian house and said hi to everyone. It was the same as every time: "Oh, look how you've grown!", "You're getting so tall!", "Your hair is so long!".

After everyone was reunited, my mother dragged me to the living room and sure enough, there sat my three younger cousins.

"Alright, theres movies in that cuboard over there, sweetie," my mother said, "Pick one with the kids would ya? Please make sure they behave." Of course. I'm their slave babysitter. My mother left and I sighed.

"Alright," I opened the cuboard. "There's, uh, Frozen, Bambi, and How To Train Your Dragon. Eh, I've seen Bambi, we should watch that."

"No! I want How To Train Your Dragon!" Jackie, my little cousin, shouted.

"Uh come on, dragons aren't real! Why would you wanna watch some stupid show about training dragons?" Jackie screamed until she got her way, and I finally put the movie in. When the movie started I fell asleep. But the sounds of dragon growls and voices rang through my head.

My mother tapped me on the shoulder, "It's time to go, honey." I left with my mom, and it was still bright out.

"Hey, mom? We left early, we usually stay til' dark."

"Oh, I just...I felt like we had to leave now, because something...something told me I had to take you-"

"Mom!" I cut her off, "Why are you pulling into the conservation area?"

"I feel like we should come here, for a walk." my mom sounded strange.

"Wait what? Oh fine." I got out of the car and walked into the forest trail with my mom. It was extremely foggy.

"Sweets, I have to pee." my mom stated.

"What?"

"I'll go in the forest, you keep going."

"Wait, we can just go home." I said.

"No," she ran into the trees.I went to follow but it got so foggy I couldn't see. I kept running in that direction, but I kept hitting trees.

"Mom!?" I shouted. No answer. Then I heard a strange noise. Like a roar. I imediately panicked.

"MOM!" I yelled. "Mom, come back!" I started running, which was a bad idea because I hit a tree and went out like a light.

"Is she okay?" I heard a faint voice say.

"She hit a tree. She was calling for her mom or something." another voice said. This one seemed younger.

"Oh, Thor, I hope she's alright! I have to go do some chiefing, you put some ice on her head." I heard the owner of the voice leave. I moaned. My head was throbbing.

"Oh, you're awake! Are you okay?" I heard the younger voice ask.

"Mmm, where am I?" I said quietly.

"You're on Berk."

"Huh what?" I opened my eyes to see a boy leaning over me. He had light brown, shaggy, hair, and freckles. He was wearing a green sweater and a fur vest. He was smiling and had big teeth and freckles.

"Hello," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked, I sat up.

"My name's Hiccup." he said kindly.

"Hi-Hiccup? What kind of name is _that_?" I asked. His eyebrowed furrowed.

"Hey, I know it's not the best name, but Vikings are known to name their kids odd names to fight off knomes and my name isn't so tough..." he explained.

"Vikings? What? I am so confused." I stated.

"You're on the Isle of Berk. We have lived here for 7 generations. Are you not familiar with Vikings?" he asked me.

"No, actually. The last time I heard Vikings lived in like, year 800." I laughed.

"Well this year is 983, soo, that was 100 years ago..." he said.

"Wait, WHAT? 983? Are you kidding me right now?"

"Uh, no..."

"What? Last time I checked it was 2014! What is going on?" I screamed.

"Wooooaah! Woah! Calm down! You were running and hit a tree, you must have some damage or something..."

'No, I am positive that I am not from here." I stated.

"I can see that, but for right now you need to stay calm. What is your name? Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do!" I shouted.

"Okay, then..what is it?"

"It's Adelyn."

"Oh, that's a..."

"My name is normal, okay?"

"If you _say_ so..." just as he said that the door busted open and a giant black creature ran in. I screamed.

"Hey bud! Come say hi to Adelyn." Hiccup said to the creature. I peeked from begind my hands and there was a huge, cute, green eyed...DRAGON.

"Oh my GOSH! THAT! THAT IS A DRAGON!"

"Yeah...you really _aren't_ from around here are you...?"

"What? Dr-dragons are REAL?" I asked, flabergasted.

"Last time I checked, yes."

"Oh my, this has to be a dream." I started repeatedly pinching myself.

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself. You need to calm down." Hiccup placed his hand on my arm and I calmed.

"Now, this is Toothless, my dragon, and best friend." the dragon's huge eyes looked at me and I melted. He was adorable.

"Hi." I said. He came up to me and I leaned away.

"It's okay, can you stand up?" Hiccup asked me.

"Yeah," I got up and Hiccup grabbed my hand.

"What are you-"

"It's okay," he moved my hand up to Toothless' snout. "Now, pet him."

"What!?"

"Go ahead." I timidly placed my hand on the dragon. It was surprisingly smooth.

"Wow...I never thought...I'd ever experience THIS." I whispered. Hiccup smiled.

"See, he's friendly."

"There's a saddle..." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I ride him. We used to kill them, but I was the first Viking, to ever ride a dragon, and a Night Fury too." Hiccup explained.

"Oh, so that's what he's called?" I asked.

"Yes. They say he is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, but from what I see it, he's just a big pup." Toothless yipped.

"Aww, wow...I could get used to...being around this..." I said.

"Well, why don't I show you around?"

"Sure!"

We walked outside and the air smelled so fresh. So clean. I felt so good. The village was beautiful. The people...not so much. A huge man with a long, red, beard walked over and spoke with a heavy Scottish accent.

"Oh so you've fixed her up, son? Hello, I'm Stoick. Chief of Berk! Hiccup here is our Chieften, and one day he will marry and have a family and-"

"Dad, please..." Hiccup cut in.

"Oh alright. What's yer name?"

"Adelyn."

"Oh, how...strange. I better get going. Enjoy your time on Berk." He walked away.

"Well, that was my...father. Let's move on." we walked all around the village, which wasn't very big, but Hiccup explained to me about how theres so much more on the island. Like the cove, where he found Toothless. He told me the story. And the forest, where he found me. We walked by his Dragon Academy, where he said he taught the youth of Berk how to train dragons. He introduced me to his peers, Astrid, (who is Hiccup's girlfriend) Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I was impressed.

"Wow, impressed about Berk? That's a first. But I have something that will amaze you even more." He held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Take my hand, if you think Berk from down here, wait til' you see it on the back of a dragon!" his hand was waiting. I hesitated, but took it. He helped me up onto Toothless. I didn't know where to hold onto.

"Having trouble? Hold onto me, so you don't fall. I've almost had that problem with Astrid." I did as he told me and we took off with a jerk. We were gaining speed and headin for the clouds, but then we slowed, and Toothless extended his wings just to glide. I looked down. It was beautiful. The glaciers on the moutains were a blue-white that sparkled in the setting sun. The trees, so many coniferous, were lined up, in a natural forest. The ocean, bluer than the sky, smelled so good. The clouds, a light tint of pink, eased my tenseness. All of it was like a paradise to me. It wasn't like home, where all you did was go to school everyday, come home and see concrete. This, was amazing.

"Wow! It's beautiful! Hiccup, you're so...lucky." I said.

"Yeah I guess I am." he looked back at me and smiled warmly. I smiled back.

"Berk, huh?" I sighed.

"Berk..." Hiccup repeated.

"I think I might stay here for a while..." in that moment I realized that Hiccup and Toothless looked familar...but I didn't remember where I saw them.


End file.
